Hemmelig
by Wildy Storyteller
Summary: Años pasaron desde la coronación de la Reina Elsa de Arendelle y muchas cosas cambiaron, incluso después de que el Príncipe Hans se disculpara por sus acciones del pasado, la situación entre Las Islas del Sur y Arendelle está mejor que nunca. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber contraído nupcias con un buen hombre, Elsa es infeliz con la situación.
1. Chapter 1

**Hemmelig**

Si algo tenía que admitir; era que la biblioteca del palacio era impresionante, ella era una aficionada a la lectura y realmente aquella colección de libros era algo envidiable.

— Deberías de ver la biblioteca del palacio de invierno. — Comentó a sus espaldas el último en la línea de sucesión al trono de Las Islas del Sur. — No hay punto de comparación.

— Me sorprende que la familia Westergaard sea propietaria de un palacio para pasar el invierno, después de todo, el mal clima no es un problema para un reino como las Islas del Sur. — Mencionó la monarca de Arendelle.

— Los Westergaard tendemos a ser ambiciosos, ya debería saberlo. — Comentó el pelirrojo. —, después de todo, ya tenemos cierta historia.

El pelirrojo se apartó un momento para servir un par de copas de vino tinto, la Reina extranjera observaba con detenimiento su acción, ante lo cual el Príncipe comenzó a reír.

— ¿Aún crees que tengo intenciones de deshacerme de ti? — Cuestionó Hans mientras le daba una de las copas a su acompañante. — Pensé que ya habíamos solucionado todos nuestros problemas, mi Reina. — El hombre le dedicó una de sus tan características sonrisas torcidas. —, después de todo, las cosas entre Arendelle y las Islas del Sur jamás habían estado mejor que ahora, y ni hablar de nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros? — La rubia alzó una de sus finas cejas mirándolo con curiosidad. —, creí que habíamos acordado que jamás existiría un "nosotros", ¿Acaso soy tan irresistible para ti, Hans? — La Reina río con un pequeño toque de burla.

La rubia jaló el borde del saco del Príncipe para atraerlo hacía ella. — Dudo mucho que a mi querido esposo le agrade enterarse de eso, Alteza. — El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente, ella bien sabía que nada le importaba el hecho de que ella fuese una mujer casada.

— El idiota de Thomas no te merece. — Comentó el pelirrojo antes de besar apasionadamente a la Reina. Elsa era completamente consiente de que cada vez que ella hacía mención de su marido, a Hans le surgía esa irresistible sensación de reclamarla como suya. La rubia correspondió el beso de manera hábil, ese hombre conseguía hacerla actuar de forma impulsiva, era claro que no pensaba con claridad cada vez que se involucraba con Hans Westergaard.

— ¿Acaso tú sí? — Cuestionó una vez terminado el beso. La rubia se apartó del Príncipe y posteriormente se bebió el vino de un solo golpe antes de depositar la copa vacía en una pequeña mesa. —, Thomas es un buen hombre, ¿Sabes?, es gratificante gobernar a su lado y se que soy afortunada de haberme casado con él y no con un completo imbécil que solo tenía la vista en el trono.

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí, Elsa? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo. La rubia no encontraba la forma de decir que aunque apreciaba a su esposo, no lo amaba y mucho menos disfrutaba ir a la cama con él; no sin hacer que Hans le dedicara una insoportable mirada de superioridad. No tenía deseos de hacer creer a su amante que él tenía cierto poder sobre ella.

— Tu hermano quería proponerme un gran tratado entre las Islas y Arendelle, ¿Lo olvidas? — Respondió de forma traviesa. —, era una oferta difícil de rechazar, así que tenía que venir en persona a discutir un par de detalles de los cuales tenía unas cuantas dudas, tengo que ver por el bienestar de Arendelle después de todo.

— Pienso que el buen Rey Thomas Stenbock de Arendelle podía ocuparse de un firmar un simple tratado. — Comentó el menor de los hermanos Westergaard. —, ¿Acaso soy tan irresistible para la Reina de las Nieves?, yo sé perfectamente que no eres tan fría como aparentas ser, admite que viniste hasta aquí por mi.

— Como si tuvieses tanta suerte. — Dijo la rubia. —, a veces es agradable salir de Arendelle, mi vida no gira en torno a ti. —, además según tengo entendido, sus labores como Almirante lo mantendrían fuera una temporada, ¿Acaso hizo un espacio en su agenda para mi?, no muchos hacen cosas tan lindas por mi. — Añadió con sarcasmo.

Ella le dio la espalda y solo escuchó el sonido de la copa de cristal siendo depositada sobre la mesa, escucho los pasos del almirante a sus espaldas y las manos del pelirrojo no tardaron en posarse en su cintura y los labios de su amante besaron su cuello y fueron bajando poco a poco hasta sus hombros.

— Hans, alguien podría descubrirnos y lo que menos necesito es un escándalo. — Habló Elsa esforzándose por conservar la cordura. —, aguarda hasta el anochecer, te estaré esperando en mi alcoba. Justo me encargué de empacar ese bello camisón con encaje que te encanta.

— No me torture, mi Reina. — Pidió el pelirrojo entre besos. —, estos últimos meses sin tocarte han sido una verdadera tortura.

— Ni lo menciones. — Dijo Elsa. —, enserio que los últimos meses han sido tan agobiantes, no solo por no haber tenido alguna oportunidad de verte.

— Adivino, ¿El consejo Real?

— ¿Cuando no se trata del consejo? — Cuestionó Elsa. —, antes me presionaban a encontrar marido y bien, me comprometí con un sujeto que apenas y conocía, me convertí en su esposa, pensé que me dejarían tranquila aunque fuese unos meses, pero desde el primer día de mi matrimonio han estado exigiendo que le de un heredero a Arendelle, el problema es que tengo 3 años de casada y no solo eso, tengo 27 años de edad y soy incapaz de concebir un hijo, realmente a veces quiero convertirlos en estatuas de hielo solo para no tener que soportar la misma platica.

— Pídele a Anna que te obsequie uno de sus hijos. — Elsa rió. Era cierto que Anna y su esposo no habían tenido complicación alguna en cuanto a tener hijos se refería, puesto que incluso ya esperaban el nacimiento de su sexto hijo; al menos esperaba que no fuesen gemelos como en los dos últimos embarazos de su hermana. —, los miembros del consejo son un montón de idiotas, tú eres la Reina, mándalos al demonio.

— Ojalá fuese tan fácil. — Suspiró la Reina. Elsa se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con Hans. —, no quiero causar el caos en Arendelle otra vez, solo espero poder embarazarme lo más pronto posible, siento que estoy al borde de la locura por tanta presión, no solo por el consejo, sino por todo el reino e incluso otros gobernantes esperan el momento en el que yo de a luz a un bebé para intentar comprometer a sus hijos o hijas con mi bebé.

— ¿Y el idiota de tu esposo?, ¿Acaso el también tiene el atrevimiento de presionarte?

— Thomas se comporta comprensivo, pero se que está ansioso por convertirse en padre. — Respondió Elsa. —, y si, se muestra un poco insistente con tener sexo cada noche, aunque trato de evadirlo lo más que puedo, trabajo demasiado y a veces solo quiero dormir. Afortunadamente logré convencerlo de que lo mejor era que él permaneciera en Arendelle, después de todo Anna está algo indispuesta debido a su estado y no quiero que se someta a mucha presión.

— Y tú no tendrías impedimento para pasar tiempo de calidad con tu Almirante favorito.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que yo pensaba que te encontrarías fuera durante estos días?

— Aún así, se que guardabas una pequeña esperanza de poder verme.

— Hans, no dire que lo nuestro es incorrecto y que ha sido un error todo este tiempo, hace un año lo decía y me juraba que jamás volvería a traicionar a mi esposo, después de todo prometí serle fiel frente al altar. — Dijo ella. —, creo que ambos sabemos que disfrutamos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, en especial se que nos divertimos mucho en nuestras pijamadas, pero créeme, no estoy aquí por ti, la razón por la cual vine sola era precisamente porque deseaba tener un respiro.

— Yo puedo ayudar a relajarte. — El pelirrojo se adueñó de los labios de la mujer nuevamente, sus manos acariciaron la espalda de su amante hasta posarse en el trasero de la monarca.

— Hans. — Dijo entre besos. —, enserio, alguien podría entrar.

— Nadie viene a la biblioteca, los Westergaard preferimos la esgrima a la lectura, los libros son solo para alardear. — Dijo el pelirrojo sin soltarla. —, además, he puesto el cerrojo. Nadie nos extrañará por un rato, podemos divertirnos un rato.

Aquellas palabras parecieron convencer a la Reina, quien rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos y besó a su amante, ella tomó la iniciativa al quitarle el saco a Hans y proceder a desabotonar la camisa del pelirrojo. Hans deshizo el elaborado peinado de la Reina, luego desabrochó el elegante vestido y éste no tardó en caer al suelo, dejándolo ver la ropa interior de la mujer.

— ¿Sin corsé?, eres toda una fichita Elsa. — Comentó divertido el hombre. Sin soltar a la Reina, él se sentó en el suelo y la atrajo hacia él, quedando ella sobre él, la rubia le besó con deseo mientras acariciaba su ejercitado cuerpo. No tardó mucho en verse empujada para quedar acostada en el suelo, Hans Westergaard no era la clase de persona que disfrutara obedecer órdenes, más bien, quería tener el control en todo momento y en ocasiones Elsa le gustaba dejar de estar a cargo.

Ella rió con dulzura. Él se colocó sobre ella y besó su níveo cuello mientras sus manos se deshacían de las pocas prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de la Reina revelando su desnudez. La había visto así en varias ocasiones, pero aún así sentía que jamás se sorprendería de lo hermosa que la Reina de las Nieves era. Sus dientes atraparon uno de sus pezones mientras que una de las manos del Almirante acariciaban su abdomen y descendía con lentitud haciéndola sentirse ansiosa y deseosa.

Algunos cuantos gemidos escapaban de los labios de la Reina sin importar lo mucho que deseara evitarlo, al menos esperaba que todos se encontraran lo suficientemente lejos de la biblioteca como para no poder escuchar su "charla" con Hans.

Ella desabrochó su pantalón y él se desvistió por completo, la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa al ver su miembro ya erecto. Los labios de ambos se fundieron en un beso y sin aguardar mucho él la penetro haciéndola soltar un quejido, las embestidas estaban lejanas a ser delicadas, pero esto le generaba un inexplicable placer a la Reina de Arendelle. Ella movía sus caderas tratando de darle placer a Hans, se vio atraída al abdomen de Hans tratando de profundizar el contacto, ella jaló de sus pelirrojos cabellos y besó sus labios.

Los labios del pelirrojo lograron acallar un poco el gemido que Elsa dejó escapar al momento del orgasmo, él no tardó en terminar dentro de ella y ambos permanecieron en el suelo durante un momento, estando él aún dentro de ella.

— Tu me enloqueces, Elsa. — Le dijo al oído antes de mordisquear un poco la oreja de la mujer. Ella le sonrió ampliamente antes de dedicarle algunas cuantas palabras. Sin muchos deseos de hacerlo, se separaron y vistieron, Elsa trató de componer su cabello y después de sonreírle con un pequeño toque de malicia abandono la habitación.

Mientras Hans sonrió con superioridad mientras observaba la alfombra de la biblioteca. Fantaseaba con la idea de que después de aquella apasionada aventura Elsa pudiese concebir a un hijo; a su hijo.

Puede que el imbécil de Thomas tuviese su mano en matrimonio, que él la hubiese reclamado en la noche de bodas, pero si acaso era él quien embarazaba a la Reina no podía esperar el día en que la Reina diera a luz a un pequeño bebé pelirrojo, recordándole a Thomas que sin importar que, Elsa era suya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbudt**

Tal y como lo prometió en la tarde; Elsa había aguardado por él usando ese exquisito camisón de seda de dejaba ver una gran porción de sus pequeños pechos. El pelirrojo sabía que ese era un camisón que la Reina había conseguido especialmente para él; jamás lo haría por su esposo o ningún otro hombre.

Ambos no esperaron mucho antes de volver a tener relaciones sexuales, ambos sabían que pasaría mucho antes de que pudiesen volver a verse y no querían perder el tiempo teniendo largas conversaciones sobre su vida, después de todo, desde el principio ambos habían acordado que todo sólo se trataba de placer, nada más.

* * *

 _(Dos años antes)_

La Reina Elsa no podía creer que acababa de escuchar las disculpas más falsas que alguna vez hubiese oído y que además, tuviese que aceptarlas por el bien del reino. Tras la muerte del Rey Klaus, el mayor de los hermanos Westergaard; Viktor, había asumido el trono y entre sus primeras acciones como monarca había sido proponerse arreglar la situación entre Las Islas del sur y Arendelle.

En el pasado los Reyes Klaus y Agnarr habían mantenido una larga amistad, el nuevo gobernante deseaba honrar eso arreglando el desastre que un miembro de su familia había provocado. Por lo cual, Hans Westergaard no tardó mucho en aparecer frente a ella pidiendo una disculpa de rodillas.

— Su Majestad me honra con su perdón. — Pronunció el Príncipe, era como si todo lo hubiese ensayado a la perfección y eso solo la hacía querer abofetearlo y echarlo de su reino. —, espero que a partir de este momento la relación entre ambos reinos sea mejor de lo que fue durante el pasado.

— Arendelle está más que complacido por tener la oportunidad de nuevos negocios con su reino. — Dijo el hombre que actualmente ocupaba el trono. Elsa permaneció inexpresiva, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a brindarle su perdón al hombre que había tratado de acabar con su vida años atrás. — Espero que su alteza goce de su estadía en Arendelle.

— Sus Majestades son muy amables. — Habló el pelirrojo. Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras de cortesía, el almirante abandonó la sala del trono para ser guiado a los aposentos que ocuparía durante tu estancia en palacio.

— Me complace que hayas tomado la decisión correcta, tú sabes que te tengo un alta estima. — Comentó el castaño. —, fue muy maduro de tu parte aceptar sus disculpas, no esperaba menos de ti, querida.

— Sabes que lo he hecho solo para evitar cualquier problema con las Islas del Sur, últimamente gozan de una gran armada y no deseo que un malentendido provoque que nos invadan. — Dijo ella con tranquilidad. —, además, tenerlos de aliados nos abre más puertas para poder negociar con muchos otros países, era una oferta imposible de rechazar, pero no tengo intensión alguna de tener una amistad o algo parecido con Hans Westergaard.

El Rey de Arendelle soltó un suspiro, era claro que reprochaba la postura de su esposa, pero no podía culparla por desconfiar del Almirante Westergaard debido al pasado entre ellos. Las conversaciones que mantenían entre ellos se limitaban a temas triviales y a charlar únicamente sobre lo necesario.

A pesar de compartir el lecho la mayoría del tiempo, Elsa y Thomas no eran precisamente el mejor matrimonio. Se habían conocido durante la coronación del Rey Gilberto de Berna. En aquel entonces Thomas era un noble que no gozaba precisamente de un alto puesto en aquel reino Suizo.

La joven Reina había estado buscando posibles candidatos para Rey, después de tanta insistencia por parte de su consejo real se había resignado a buscar marido, además que de cómo muchas otras mujeres ella también sentía el deseo de convertirse en madre, y a sus 24 años ya la preocupaban advirtiéndole que el tiempo de fertilidad no sería eterno.

Elsa había recibido muchas propuestas y aunque los miembros del consejo constantemente opinaban sobre quién debería ser el afortunado, la rubia prefería darse el tiempo para considerar seriamente quien sería su compañero de por vida. Cuando conoció a Thomas, aquel hombre a diferencia de muchos otros se había tomado el tiempo de siquiera pretender interesarse por ella como persona y no como el medio por el cual podrían acceder a la corona.

Su compromiso se vio un poco apresurado desde el punto de vista de Elsa, quien después de un par de meses de intercambio de correspondencia, el hombre se presentó en Arendelle con una sortija. No lo conocía del todo, pero hasta ese momento era la mejor opción que tenía. La boda había sido lo que toda niña sueña, tenía que admitir que le hizo ilusión usar un vestido blanco, a pesar de los nervios que el matrimonio le provocaba.

El primer año de casados no fue muy difícil, aunque seguían sin convivir demasiado. Ambos se veían hostigados por personas ajenas a su matrimonio cuestionando él cuando tendrían a su primogénito, sin embargo a pesar de no utilizar ningún método para impedirlo; no habían logrado ser bendecidos con un bebé hasta el momento.

— Gerda me comentó que ayer viste a un médico. — Comentó Thomas. Elsa le miró en silencio por unos cuantos segundos. — ¿Buenas noticias? — La rubia maldijo la poca discreción que existía en palacio.

— Simplemente fueron nauseas provocadas por algo que comí. — Respondió Elsa. —, disculpa que Gerda he haya hecho ilusiones, no quise mencionarte sobre mi malestar para evitar que sacaras conclusiones apresuradas. — Debido a la mirada de su esposo, ella optó por agregar unas cuantas palabras. —, yo realmente quería que esta vez funcionara, Thomas. Créeme que yo también quiero tener un hijo, a penas cumplimos un año como matrimonio, quizá estas cosas tomen tiempo, no lo sé.

— Seguiremos intentándolo, cariño. — Dijo él antes de mostrarle una especie de apoyo abrazándola. —, ¿Sabes? Tengo la corazonada de que este año lograremos concebir a un niño. — Sonrió.

* * *

— ¿En que piensas tanto? — Cuestionó Hans. Ambos estaban recostados desnudos, ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo directo a los ojos. — ¿Piensas en él? — Ella rió al rio descontento en la voz de su compañero.

— ¿Celoso? — Bromeó la Reina. — Solo recordaba. — Añadió Elsa. —, pensaba en el día en que volviste a Arendelle, juro que ese día quería asesinarte.

— Lo note en tu cara, era difícil ofrecer mis falsas disculpas mientras trataba de contener la risa al ver la expresión en tu rostro. — Ella frunció las cejas fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

— Deberías irte — Dijo ella después de un largo silencio. —, no quiero que amanezca y nadie te encuentre en tu habitación, no es secreto que los chismes se propagan rápidamente y no quiero que piensen que pasaste la noche conmigo.

— Es justo lo que estamos haciendo. — Dijo él colocándose sobre ella. — Lo hemos hecho antes, no deberías preocuparte tanto. Incluso pasamos la noche en tus aposentos mientras tu esposo se encontraba en la habitación contigua ¿Recuerdas?, podemos portarnos mal todo el tiempo que queramos y nadie tiene porque enterarse.

— No hay que tentar a nuestra suerte. — Dijo ella aunque sin intensiones de detenerlo. Aunque en ocasiones tratase de hacerse la difícil y negarse a las atenciones de Hans, realmente quería pedirle que la hiciera suya cuantas veces quisiera.

Antes de casarse, solía escuchar los pocos apropiados comentarios de Anna hablando de cómo era hacer el amor, aquello la escandalizaba un poco, pero a la vez la llenaba de curiosidad de que se sentiría ser tocada por un hombre; dudas que jamás admitiría tener en voz alta.

En su noche de bodas, Thomas fue muy cuidadoso y trató de hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible, lo cual no era posible al saber que detrás de una cortina se encontraba un grupo de personas ansiosas por comprobar que ella había llegado Virgen al matrimonio.

Su primera vez no fue algo bonito y por mucho tiempo se dijo que todo se debía al miedo que sintió, que el dolor le impidió sentir placer, más cada vez que Thomas la tocaba era con el simple propósito de concebir, no había dulces caricias y besos recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Y ni siquiera sentía la confianza para hablar de eso con su marido; quien tenía ideas bastante conservadoras respecto al sexo.

Con Hans las cosas eran muy diferentes.

La Reina le dio un ligero empujón a Hans para hacerlo caer sobre su espalda para así ella tener la oportunidad de posicionarse arriba del Almirante. — Como la Reina, te ordeno que vayas a tu habitación, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. — La rubia lo besó y Hans se aferró a su cintura, estaba claro que no planeaba retirarse pronto. Después de todo, le encantaba desafiarla.

* * *

(Un año y 8 meses antes)

— Entiendo que Las islas del sur y Arendelle sean aliados, pero dígale a su hermano que no pienso poner en riesgo la vida de mi gente por una tontería. — Exclamó la Reina.

— ¿Podría hablar con el Rey? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo. —, no se ofenda, pero dudo mucho que una mujer tenga algo que aportar en cuanto a conflictos bélicos se refiere.

— Me temo que mi esposo se encuentra ausente por el momento, pero no le permito que menosprecie mis palabras por el simple hecho de yo ser mujer. — Dijo con firmeza. —, no enviaré a ninguno de mis hombres a morir al campo de guerra solo porque su hermano se encaprichó con unas tierras que no puede poseer, Arendelle se mantendrá neutral en este asunto y es mi última palabra.

— ¿Acaso cree usted que los enemigos de las Islas no atacarán su amado reino?, todos saben que Arendelle es un importante socio comercial de las Islas del sur.

— Y en caso de que eso suceda estaremos preparados para defendernos. — Contraatacó La monarca. —, sin embargo no involucrare a mi reino en un conflicto sin sentido. No tengo intensiones de terminar con los negocios entre nuestros reinos, pero al menos alguien tiene que ser sensato ahora.

— Le pido que lo considere.— Insistió el visitante. — El Rey Viktor no estará muy contento si uno de sus más grandes aliados le niega su apoyo en un momento como este.

— Pues el Rey Thomas, todo el consejo y cualquier otra persona cuerda no estarán contentos si yo acepto esta propuesta, discúlpeme con él Rey, espero que en el futuro podemos llegar a mejores acuerdos. Buenas tardes. — Dijo ella antes de disponerse a abandonar la habitación.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos para que Hans optase por seguirla. — ¡Arendelle será arrastrado a la guerra lo quiera no no! — Exclamó él, ella giró sobre sus talones para encararlo. —, no siempre se puede permanecer neutral, ¿Quién la apoyará si usted no brinda su ayuda a sus aliados?

— Prefiero arriesgarme. — Dijo ella. —, Disfrute su estadía en Arendelle, Alteza.

La vio alejarse mientras la maldecía mentalmente. Su hermano no estaría nada feliz al enterarse de la decisión de su Majestad, pero tenía que reconocer que la mujer era inteligente, probablemente estando en su lugar hubiese tomado la misma decisión, simplemente no quería regresar a las Islas y soportar las quejas de su hermano mayor.

Sabía que Elsa se negaría, pero cuando se embarcó hacía Arendelle esperaba poder discutir el tema con Thomas, después de todo cualquier persona sería más fácil de convencer a comparación de la Reina de las Nieves.

Los siguientes días se basaron en pequeñas peleas verbales con la Reina tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

— Príncipe Hans, si accedí a perdonarlo fue por el bien de todos, pero le suplico que no me haga perder la paciencia, usted no es precisamente mi persona favorita. — Hizo una pausa. —, no insista en algo que no sucederá, se que usted es inteligente y entiende a la perfección mis razones para negarme, puede que el Rey Viktor sea su hermano, pero a usted le tengo el respeto suficiente para saber que usted ni siquiera cree que está innecesaria guerra sea una buena idea.

No pudo decir nada para contradecirla. Quizá ella era una de las personas a quienes más detestaba, pero la joven no era como cualquier otra muchachita de sociedad que hubiese conocido en el pasado, Elsa era decidida y velaba por el bien común, aunque jamás se lo diría en voz alta, Arendelle tenía suerte de tenerla como Reina.

* * *

Elsa despertó temprano y procedió a encargarse de su aseo personal, pese a que el Rey Viktor había predispuesto a un grupo de criadas para asistirla, realmente le incomodaba mostrarse desnuda a un grupo de completas desconocidas.

La joven eligió cuidadosamente su atuendo, sabía que Hans estaría presente en el desayuno y quería captar toda su atención, a pesar de que sabía que no era necesario seducirlo, era divertido atraerlo con sus encantos.

Aunque ella era la primera en alegar que debían ser discretos en cuanto a su "relación", pero la posibilidad de ser descubiertos le añadía cierto toque de emoción al asunto. Bajo al comedor; el cual era enorme a comparación de cualquier otro que alguna vez hubiese visto en otros palacios que había visitado; algo perfectamente comprensible debido a la numerosa familia.

— Buen día, Majestad. — Saludó el Almirante tomando asiento a su lado. El pelirrojo colocó su mano sobre la pierna de la monarca, por debajo de la mesa, era fácil no llamar la atención debido al mal comportamiento de los sobrinos más pequeños de Hans. —, ¿Pasó una buena noche? — Cuestionó con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

— He tenido mejores. — Agregó juguetona. Se contuvo de reír al ver la reacción en el rostro de Hans.

— Creo que como usted es mi invitada, mi deber es asegurarme de que su estancia aquí mejore. — Mencionó el Príncipe mientras que su mano subía por la pierna de la joven amenazando con tocar su intimidad.

— Hoy tengo una audiencia con el Rey, estaré ocupada. — Comentó ella. —, no me malentiendas, agradezco tu interés, pero esta noche estoy segura de que solo querré dormir, probablemente podamos discutir sobre mi estadía, mañana.

— Te vas en unos días, quiero aprovechar cada momento junto a ti. — Habló. — No podré visitarte pronto sin levantar sospechas.

* * *

(1 año y 4 meses antes)

No sabía en qué momento los insufribles comentarios de Hans Westergaard se habían transformado en propuestas indecorosas con el único propósito de incomodarla.

Incluso tenía el atrevimiento de rozar sus brazos frente a Thomas, eran pequeñas caricias que parecían pasar desapercibidas por todos, menos Elsa.

No entendía porque el universo conspiraba en su contra trayendo de regreso al Almirante, pero no estaba dispuesta a fingir simpatía por el hombre.

— No hay nada que te detenga en Arendelle, así que por favor vuelve a casa o a cualquier otro lugar, pero no pienso seguir soportando esto. — Dijo ella con firmeza. –, si piensas qué haciendo tus "bromas" voy a ponerme nerviosa y entrar en pánico, estás muy equivocado así que deténte, basta de esto.

— ¿Basta de qué? — Rió Hans. El pelirrojo fue acortando la distancia entre ellos de forma un tanto peligrosa según la perspectiva de Elsa. La rubia solo podía pensar en la puerta abierta de par en par que se encontraba detrás suyo. — ¿Crees que estoy bromeando, Elsa? — Sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, besó a la Reina aferrándose a su cintura, cuando ésta intentó alejarse la tomó por la nuca para profundizar el beso.

La Reina provocó que el frío lo alejara de ella para después darle una fuerte bofetada. Advirtió al hombre que jamás volviese a tener el atrevimiento de besarla nuevamente, se alejó molesta y una vez en su alcoba se llevó una de sus manos a sus labios pensando que nunca nadie la había besado de aquella manera, como si de verdad deseara hacerlo y no por simple obligación.

Tenía que sacar aquel vergonzoso acontecimiento de su cabeza. Tenía deberes que atender y no podía dejar que Hans Westergaard entrara a su cabeza, suspiró antes de salir de su habitación y reanudar sus actividades.

Camino hasta la oficina que compartía con Thomas mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse serena y no actuar de forma sospechosa. — Elsa. — Dijo su marido con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. — Te haz retrasado un poco, ¿Todo bien?

— Si, sólo me entretuve en el camino. — Respondió ella antes de tomar asiento al lado del Rey. Podía decir que en los últimos meses había llegado a sentir afecto por su compañero de vida, por lo cual realmente sentía que aquel hombre no merecía una traición por parte suya, porque a pesar de que Hans la hubiese besado a la fuerza, una parte de ella quería sentirse deseada por un hombre.

— ¿Segura de que todo está bien? — Cuestionó él con notable preocupación.

— Absolutamente. — Contestó. —, no debes preocuparte por nada, ahora hay que apresurarnos si no queremos que todo el papeleo se acumule. — Tal vez fue la desesperación por querer borrar la sensación de los labios sobre los suyos lo que provocó que ella se inclinara hacia su marido para darle un casto beso sobre los labios, aunque el correspondió, el semblante de la joven Reina se tornó triste al no sentir nada con ese beso.

— ¿Y eso por qué fue? — Elsa se dijo a ella misma que estaba demasiado sensible cuando esa pregunta acompañada de una risa por parte del Rey la hicieron sentir como si la despreciaran. — No me lo tomes a mal, fue lindo. — Habló Thomas. —, es solo que no es tu estilo.

— Somos esposos. — Dijo ella. —, este tiempo hemos avanzado en nuestro matrimonio y creo que no quiero sentir que todo esto es una farsa.

— ¿Una farsa? — Cuestionó incrédulo. —, Elsa somos marido y mujer, soy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado y te estimo muchísimo, nuestro matrimonio no es una farsa, jure estar a tu lado ante Dios. Esto es real.

— Se que la boda fue real, que desde ese día somos una familia o algo por el estilo. — Dijo ella. —, es solo que apenas y nos conocíamos para cuando nos casamos y se que no fue una boda por amor, pero aún así jure amarte y quiero hacerlo, de verdad.

— El amor no es tan importante, Elsa. — Mencionó él. Elsa creía todo lo contrario puesto que había sido un acto de amor verdadero lo que había salvado a su hermana. —, quizá con el paso de los años, cuando tengamos un hijo y nuestra familia esté completa aprendamos a amarnos, pero mientras tanto, estamos juntos en esto sin importar que.

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de darle un abrazo el cual él no se molestó en corresponder. Ella se resignó a limitarse a terminar su parte del trabajo.

Los días transcurrieron sin ser muy diferentes. Hans continuaba con sus insinuaciones, acariciandola de forma poco apropiada y robándole unos cuantos besos cuando estaban a solas, proponiéndole compartir el lecho aunque fuese una vez, lo decía entre risas y estas parecían aumentar cuando ella se ponía furiosa.

Una tarde decidió tomar el té en su sala privada junto a Anna. A la Princesa le agradaba la idea de estar un momento tranquila alejada de sus retoños.

— Thomas es un gran esposo, Elsa. — Mencionó Anna. —, se que su boda no era exactamente lo que yo quería para ti, pero es un buen hombre.

— Lo se, Anna. — Suspiró su hermana mayor. —, es solo que, llevamos más de un año y medio casados, sigo sin poder sentir algo más que un simple afecto por él. Y creo que el hecho de que yo no esté en cinta aún lo tiene algo distante, una parte de mi quiere un bebé, pero también quisiera tener la oportunidad de convivir con él y conocernos mejor antes de traer una vida al mundo.

— Las cosas no pueden apresurarse, Elsa. — Dijo la pelirroja. — y ocurren cuando menos las esperas y de formas extrañas por así decirlo, créeme que al principio Kristoff y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien y quizá en más de una ocasión considero arrojarme a los lobos hambrientos, después de todo puedo llegar a ser algo irritante, y con el paso de los días nos dimos cuenta de que nos agradábamos y luego de eso pasaron semanas antes de que iniciáramos un noviazgo.

— Días, semanas. Yo llevo más de un año casada con un hombre que siento que no conozco y por el cual no puedo sentir amor.

Anna se dispuso a mencionar cada cualidad existente de Thomas, para después proceder a hablar sobre su matrimonio con Kristoff intentando recalcar que todos los matrimonios tenían momentos difíciles y no supo en qué momento su hermana terminó contándole datos sobre su intimidad, cosa que escandalizó un poco a Elsa.

Dio por terminada aquella conversación y se retiró a sus aposentos, le dedicó horas a su aspecto personal, eligiendo por primera vez; con cuidado el camisón que usaría esa noche.

Era algo estupido, pero la charla con su hermana le había hecho notar que solo había tenido intimidad con su marido cuando intentaban procrear, siempre era algo tan mecánico, sin placer involucrado. Probablemente si ella ponía de su parte para revivir la no existente llama de su matrimonio, las cosas mejorarían. Y si, ella sabía que él sexo no podía resolver todos los problemas, pero realmente sentía que moría estando atrapada en un matrimonio aburrido que se basaba en simples apariencias.

Se cubrió con una elegante bata y fue hasta el dormitorio de su esposo. Golpeo la puerta y una vez que él le abrió lo besó sorpresivamente, entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pero detuvo su beso al notar que él no se lo devolvía. — ¿Elsa?, ¿Acaso estás en tus días fértiles? — Se apartó de ella y fue en busca de un calendario, creyendo que había pasado por desapercibido el paso del tiempo.

— No. — Respondió ella. — Solo creí que te gustaría que pasáramos la noche juntos. — Dijo ella deshaciéndose de su bata revelando el pequeño camisón de terciopelo, en ese momento juro que se sentía hermosa después de mucho tiempo, pero la expresión en el rostro de su esposo permaneció neutra.

— ¿Quieres que nos revolquemos por simple placer?, ¡Dios! — Exclamó con desaprobación haciendo sentir a Elsa como si el suelo bajo sus pies se desmoronara. —, sabes que el único propósito para tener intimidad es concebir, es inmoral hacerlo por simple placer personal. Escucha, ve a tu cuarto y lo olvidaremos, ¿Si?

— Yo solo quería estar contigo, ¿Hay algo inmoral en eso? — Cuestionó ella notablemente afectada. — Somos esposos, son cosas que las parejas casadas hacen y yo realmente quiero que nuestra relación mejore, quería poner de mi parte, lamento si eso me hace ser una cualquiera.

— Yo no dije eso. — Comentó Thomas. —, lamentó si te hice sentir así, yo sé que eres una mujer decente, pero Elsa, ni siquiera es correcto que una mujer sienta esa clase de deseos, no quiero que algún hablador difunda chismes sobre ti.

Elsa se retiró sintiéndose como basura, avergonzada por su impulsiva decisión. Estaba molesta con su esposo por hacerla sentir de esa manera, recorrió los pasillos de palacio con su bata cubriéndola. Pese a que trató de contenerse las lágrimas finalmente escaparon de sus ojos, deseaba poder regresar el tiempo y evitar que todo ocurriese.

Se maldijo a sí misma, maldijo a Thomas por hacerla sentir avergonzada, maldijo a Anna por hablarle de su asombrosa vida sexual y maldijo a Hans Westergaard por hacerla querer ser tocada con cariño. El enojo nubló su mente, dejándose llevar por el deseo de hacer pagar a su esposo por rechazarla.

Camino hasta la habitación de huéspedes donde el pelirrojo se hospedaba. Limpio todo rastro de su llanto y golpeó la puerta.

— Majestad. — Dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido de verla en bata frente a su puerta.

— Bésame. — Demandó ella. Él no espero a que ella lo pidiera dos veces cuando la besó con necesidad, la hizo entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de aprisionarla entre sus brazos haciéndola pegarse contra la ahora cerrada puerta.

Ella lo tomó por el cuello queriendo profundizar el beso, mientras que a Hans deshizo el nudo que ataba su bata para luego despojarla de esta, entonces algo cruzó por la mente de la Reina.

— Llévame a mi habitación. — Pidió entre besos. Si su esposo no sentía deseos de tocarla, entonces sería otro quien tendría el honor de compartir su lecho con ella. Con discreción y ayuda de la oscuridad de la noche consiguieron llegar a los aposentos de la Reina donde tras asegurarse de poner cerrojo a la puerta, Hans depositó a la Reina sobre la cama.

Él se deshizo de sus prendas superiores dejando ver a la joven su ejercitado torso, el cual ella acarició con un poco de timidez, él al darse cuenta de esto tomó un mano para guiarla. — Está bien, Elsa. — Dijo Hans. — Puedes tocar, esta bien.

No tardó en desprenderla de aquel camisón, quedando él embelesado con el cuerpo a penas cubierto por la ropa interior de la joven. No creía jamás haber visto una mujer tan hermosa como lo era Elsa de Arendelle, y ahora la tenía debajo de él después de haberlo deseado por tanto tiempo.

Besó el cuello de la joven robándole un par de suspiros, las hábiles manos del Almirante se encargaron de desanudar el sostén de la Reina permitiéndole apreciar sus pechos; no eran particularmente grandes, pero tenía que admitir que la rubia tenía buenos atributos.

Besó su cuello, descendiendo poco a poco, se detuvo en sus pechos dedicándose a besarlos y mordisquearlos haciendo a Elsa sentir un placer que nunca antes había sentido, la Reina no pensaba con claridad más realmente disfrutaba lo que estaba ocurriendo y no sentía ninguna clase de culpa por ello.

Los labios de Hans continuaron con su recorrido a lo largo del abdomen de la muchacha, retiró el resto de las prendas de Elsa y antes de que la Reina de las Nieves pudiese preguntar, los labios del extranjero probaron la zona íntima de la monarca. Ella arqueó la espalda mientras dejaba escapar unos cuantos quejidos.

— Hans. — Logró pronunciar. El pelirrojo alzó la mirada.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? — Preguntó. Quizá deseaba a la Elsa como a nadie en el mundo, pero no pensaba seguir con eso en contra de la voluntad de la mujer.

— No. — Dijo con seguridad. El pelirrojo reanudó su tarea, introduciendo su lengua en la intimidad de Elsa hasta que la hizo humedecerse, probó un poco de su néctar antes de volver al cuello de la joven Reina. Sus manos acariciaban cada rincón del cuerpo femenino. El pelirrojo se deshizo de todas sus prendas quedando completamente desnudo.

Se acomodó sobre la Reina, tomó las largas piernas de la mujer y las colocó alrededor de su cintura y se preparó para entrar en ella.

— ¿Estas segura de esto? — Ella lo besó en respuesta, ambos consumaron el acto, ella gritó su nombre lo que lo encendió aún más, aumentaba la velocidad en sus estocadas hasta que terminó dentro de ella. Una vez que esto sucedió, él salió de ella y la besó con ternura antes de vestirse y retirarse de los aposentos de su Majestad.

Elsa se aferró a las cobijas, cubriendo su completa desnudez y sonrió con sincera felicidad. Finalmente sabía lo que era sentir placer al momento de tener intimidad y eso le gustaba, y mucho.

Cuando el sol salió, ella se vistió y trató de ocultar todo rastro de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Golpearon a su puerta y ella abrió encontrándose con su marido quien cargaba un ramo de caléndulas.

— Fui un verdadero idiota ayer. — Thomas le ofreció su más sincera disculpa, agregando que había crecido en una familia chapada a la antigua y que aunque tenía ciertas creencias, jamás había tenido intensiones de lastimarla. —, perdóname, prometo que intentaré cambiar. Realmente me arrepiento de cómo te trate.

Ella lo abrazó mientras que mentalmente se juró a sí misma que jamás volvería a traicionar a su esposo, dejarse llevar por el deseo y la ira era una completa estupidez.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

El plan era que esta historia quedara como un oneshot, pero a la vez no sabía si darle una continuación, pero ayer la inspiración vino a mi y surgió esta especie de precuela de cómo surgió la relación entre Hans y Elsa. Espero que la hayan disfrutado, gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y dejaron un lindo review, espero que esté segundo capítulo haya sido entretenido para ustedes.

No se si habrá un tercer capítulo, así que quizá nos sigamos leyendo por estos rumbos de la deepweb xD Ténganme bonito día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lidenskap**

La joven Reina tan solo miraba el reloj esperando el final de aquella audiencia. El Rey Viktor parecía tener una condición para cada propuesta que la rubia le ofrecía.

Elsa estaba tan frustrada, en días anteriores el tratado estaba casi hecho, pero repentinamente el monarca de las Islas del Sur había decidido que quería hacer varios cambios al acuerdo entre ambos reinos, agregando palabras entre líneas y eliminando puntos previamente acordados.

Era agobiante pensar que en ese momento podría estar teniendo un día de campo con Hans, o quizá realizando otro tipo de actividades; las cuales no podía admitir en público.

—...y es por eso que pienso que Arendelle debería permitirnos tener mayor acceso a sus aguas territoriales en caso de un conflicto bélico. — Dijo el Rey Viktor.

— Majestad, comprendo que usted se preocupe por el bienestar de su reino y que navegar por las aguas de mi reino le proporcionaría una gran ventaja en algunas guerras, pero comprenda que yo también tengo un reino por el cual velar y no arriesgaré a mi gente por un conflicto que no nos corresponde. Estoy dispuesta a concederle el paso por la extensión de mar que antes habíamos acordado, pero no podrá acercarse más que eso a Arendelle. Es mi última oferta y no pienso ceder.

— La admiro, Majestad. — Habló Viktor. —, se que es una gran gobernante y apuesto a que su esposo está orgulloso de tenerla como su Reina. — Elsa se mantuvo con aspecto neutral, mientras que trataba de ocultar lo mucho que le incomodaba que le recordaran el hecho de que estaba casada. —, disculpe si en algún punto abuse de la situación, pero no hay porque perder la oportunidad de un tratado entre nuestros reinos, ¿Iniciamos de nuevo?

— ¿Por qué no volvemos a considerar el acuerdo al que habíamos llegado previamente? — Cuestionó la rubia mientras solo deseaba salir de allí.

* * *

Más tarde Hans y ella daban un paseo acompañados de varios guardias. Lo cual era incómodo, el pelirrojo la había invitado con la excusa de mostrarle algunos de los sitios históricos de las Islas del sur, y no es que a Elsa le desagradara la idea, en realidad en el pasado él ya antes le había mostrado lugares hermosos en otros reinos, era fácil que ella se asombrara al mirar con sus propios ojos lugares de los que sólo había escuchado hablar y visto en ilustraciones que nada se comparaban con estar frente a ellos, sin embargo la idea de tener escolta no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

— Escuche que usted tuvo una reunión con mi hermano; una bastante extensa. — Comentó el pelirrojo. Ella sabía que su "amigo" estaba algo decepcionado debido a que sus planes de escabullirse por la madrugada se habían frustrado.

— Si, ayer por la noche uno de los mensajeros de su Majestad me hizo saber que el Rey deseaba aclarar ciertos detalles del tratado entre Arendelle y Las Islas del sur, sin embargo comprenderá que no puedo hablar abiertamente de eso con usted. — Respondió la Reina. —, ciertamente no pensé que la audiencia se extendería tanto, pero finalmente está hecho y las Islas del Sur y Arendelle tienen una larga alianza por delante, quizá eso lo haga ir a Noruega más seguido que de costumbre. — Dijo esto último dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa que no fue notada por ninguno de sus indeseables acompañantes.

— Es una posibilidad. — Comentó el Almirante.

— Cambiando de tema. — Habló la mujer. —, agradezco que su alteza se haya ofrecido a darme este recorrido, encuentro muy interesante la historia y los lugares que hemos visitado han sido impresionantes. Fue una grandiosa manera de dar fin a esta visita.

Hans la miró entre confundido y decepcionado.

— Mi barco hacia Arendelle zarpa esta noche. — Le hizo saber la soberana. —, ya no hay nada que requiera mi presencia en este reino, no puedo darme el lujo de dejar de lado a mi reino. Confío en el buen desempeño de mi esposo como Rey, pero no puedo simplemente desaparecer sin un motivo.

— Le deseo a su Majestad un buen viaje. — Comentó él. Aquel paseo prosiguió con conversaciones de temas triviales y sin importancia, hasta que finalmente arribaron a palacio, Elsa le agradeció nuevamente por el paseo y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes que se le había asignado, tenía que empacar y prepararse para partir.

Más tarde la rubia se encontraba terminando de hacer su maleta, mientras intentaba disipar cada pensamiento de huir hacia cualquier otra parte y jamás volver a ver a su esposo; eso seria un muy mal plan, como Reina no podía dejarse llevar por la pasión.

Como parecía ya costumbre, la puerta se abrió sin que la persona hubiese tocado antes. La puerta fue cerrada con cuidado y rápidamente la cintura de la mujer fue rodeada por los brazos del Almitante Westergaard.

— Entrar sin tocar es mal visto, ¿Lo sabe, Almirante? — Dijo la rubia. El hombre solo se aferró a ella con mayor fuerza, acortando la ya inexistente distancia entre ellos.

— Irse sin despedirse apropiadamente también lo es. — Agregó el pelirrojo antes de besar el cuello de Elsa. —, ¿Volveré a verte pronto? — Cuestionó entre besos.

La Reina se deshizo de su agarre simplemente para girarse y verlo a los ojos. — Sabes bien que no lo se. — Respondió. —, podré ser la Reina de Arendelle, pero no tengo control sobre todo lo que sucede, no se si volveremos a coincidir en un futuro próximo.

— Elsa, voy a extrañarte muchísimo. — Dijo Hans antes de besar los labios de la joven, sin perder el tiempo en jugueteos, Elsa se deshizo de la camisa de su amante y posteriormente de su propia blusa dejando ver la falta de ropa interior; nuevamente. — Eres toda una traviesa, ¿Cierto, Elsa?

— Sabía que vendrías. — Comentó ella. — ¿No puedes resistirte a mis encantos, Hans? — El pelirrojo no tardó mucho en posar una de sus manos en uno de los senos de La monarca de Arendelle haciéndola liberar un suspiro.

— Creo que tú eres quien no resiste los míos. — Dijo él, divertido.

Ella lo besó apasionadamente mientras con sus brazos rodeó su cuello, el almirante la tomó por las caderas y atrajo hacia él. Hans se deshizo de la falda de la rubia; la cual cayó rápidamente al suelo.

Hábilmente la alzó y ella colocó sus piernas al rededor de él. — Me voy en un par de horas. — Le recordó ella.

— Vamos a aprovecharlas lo mejor que podamos en ese caso. — Dijo antes de volver a besarla, la deposito en la cama sin mucha delicadeza y le retiró la única prenda que la cubría. —, al menos aún usas tus bragas, Elsa.

— Oh vamos, Hans. — Habló ella. —, bien sabes que desearías que no lo hiciera, Veo como sus ojos brillan cuando olvido usar corsé. — Rió. Hans introdujo dos de sus dedos en la intimidad de la Reina, haciéndola estremecer.

— Haz sido una niña muy traviesa, creo que debo darte una lección. — Elsa sonrió divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza, su amante la tomó por las manos y la hizo alzar sus brazos por sobre su cabeza.

Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban con lujuria mientras que la joven Reina lo miraba ansiosa, él comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo mientras que ella se esforzaba por mantener sus brazos por encima de ella. Los besos del hombre fueron desde sus labios hasta su zona íntima. Ella se humedeció rápidamente y posteriormente él volvió a colocarse sobre ella y besó su frente con ternura.

— ¿Lista? — Preguntó, ella asintió con la cabeza. Él la penetró con el mismo cuidado de siempre y la embistió; primero despacio hasta que fue aumentando la velocidad poco a poco.

Una vez que ambos terminaron, él se recostó a su lado. — Te amo. —Susurró al oído de la mujer. Elsa se incorporó en la cama y lo miró con sorpresa.

— Deberías irte. — Dijo ella. Hans la miró extrañado antes de intentar abrazarla, pero ella se alejó. —, dijimos que sería solo sexo, Hans, tengo un esposo.

— Si, uno que te trata como basura. — Comentó él con cierta agresividad. —, él te rechazaba y te hacía sentir tan vulnerable, pero ahora que él está desesperado por concebir prácticamente te fuerza a acostarte con él.

— Él no es tan malo, pero sea como sea, es mi esposo. — Dijo ella. —, no puedes amarme, Hans. No debes. — Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos. —, vete, lo mejor será que no volvamos a vernos.

— Tu no amas a Thomas. — Afirmó él. —, no te pido que renuncies a todo por mi, pero si, me enferma pensar que ese imbécil te hace daño, no sólo física sino emocionalmente. Jamás olvidare lo que él te hizo la primera noche que nosotros estuvimos juntos, cuando tú me lo contaste...juro que quería matarlo.

— Hans, no podemos seguir con esto. — Habló ella. —, sabes que un romance entre nosotros sería algo imposible, si Thomas lo descubriera...

— Él no nos ha descubierto aún, no tiene porque hacerlo ahora. — Continuó Hans. —, nada tiene porque cambiar entre nosotros, no te pido que te divorcies y huyas conmigo, solo, te amo. — Él hizo una pausa. —, sabes que no soy un idiota que se deja llevar por cursilerías baratas y no creo en un para siempre, he estado consiente desde el inicio de que lo nuestro no será eterno, pero aquí y ahora lo que siento por ti es algo más que simple deseo. ¿Acaso tú no sientes nada por mi?

— Eso no viene al caso. — Respondió después de una larga pausa. —, mejor retírate, necesito vestirme y terminar de empacar. — Hans trató de insistir. —, lo único que importa aquí es que la realidad es que volveré a casa, tengo una vida y no puedes formar parte de ella, lo siento.

El pelirrojo pareció inconforme con las palabras de la Reina y después de vestirse a toda prisa abandonó la habitación, dejando a Elsa sola quien comenzó a llorar, era estúpido tratar de negarse a sí misma que no sentía un gran afecto por Hans Westergaard, pero admitírselo a él no haría ninguna diferencia en su vida.

Solo procedió a alistarse para partir y alejarse del Almirante lo más pronto posible, era mejor no volver a tener algo con él, hoy sería decirle "te amo", después podría ser un "deja todo y vámonos a América" y temía no tener las suficientes fuerzas para negarse.

* * *

— Elsa, regresaste. — Dijo Thomas al verla descender desde el barco. Ella le sonrió con dulzura. —, dime, ¿Tuvimos suerte con las Islas del Sur?

— Logramos llegar a un buen acuerdo, si. — Respondió Elsa. —, ambos reinos resultarán muy beneficiados. ¿Y como han estado las cosas en casa, todo bien con Anna?

— Tu hermana está bien, aún falta poco para que dé a luz. — Le hizo saber Thomas. —, y bueno, en cuanto al trabajo no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, si gustas puedes revisar lo que he hecho en tu ausencia.

— En realidad confío en tus habilidades para gobernar, estoy segura de que manejaste perfectamente las cosas, si no te molesta estoy cansada y solo deseo dormir un poco. — Comentó ella.

— Claro cariño, te acompañaré a tu habitación. — Dijo Thomas. Tomó su mano con delicadeza y la guió hasta sus aposentos y antes de que ella pudiese cerrar la puerta tras de ella, su esposo la detuvo y la besó, sin embargo ella no correspondió.

— Thomas, hoy no. — Le detuvo.

— Elsa, quiero que tengamos un bebé. — Insistió él. —, será rápido lo prometo, luego podrás dormir. — La atrajo hacia él y nuevamente la besó, incomodando a su esposa.

Él entró a la habitación de la Reina y cerró la puerta tras de sí, aunque Elsa trató de protestar,su esposo la condujo hasta la cama y la hizo recostarse sobre ella.

— Fue un viaje muy agotador, quiero dormir. — Habló ella. —, lo haremos mañana, Thomas.

Él siguió insistiendo, hasta que ella estuvo demasiado cansada como para seguir insistiendo, Thomas se colocó sobre ella y tal yo como dijo; fue rápido, con poco tacto la penetró. No hubo palabras dulces ni besos y caricias, simplemente se adentró en ella y la embistió hasta terminar dentro de ella.

Todo el tiempo ella permaneció con la mirada fija en el techo, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

* * *

Había pasado los últimos meses en América, había regresado a las Islas solo para enterarse del embarazo de la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, el bebé llegaría al cabo de dos meses según lo calculado.

Hans sabía que había una gran probabilidad de que aquella criatura fuese suya, pero no quería alterar a Elsa; no en su estado. La última vez que la vio ella le pidió que dejara de verla, no sabía si aun deseaba permanecer alejada de él.

Todos estaban emocionados por el nacimiento del heredero de la corona, después de todo, muchos ya creían que la Reina de las Nieves era infertil.

Pero imaginar a Elsa con su vientre abultado, con los ojos llenos de ilusión por la llegada de su primer hijo, era algo que lamentaba perderse. Seguramente luciría tan hermosa y feliz, tan solo deseaba que el imbécil de Thomas no tuviese el atrevimiento de arruinarle esa bella etapa, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

* * *

Anna trataba de disipar todas las dudas que Elsa tenía, la pelirroja trataba de tranquilizar a la madre primeriza, pero parecía que cada cosa que decía solo conseguía ponerla más nerviosa.

— Tengo 6 hijos, Elsa. Créeme todo estará bien, lo digo por experiencia. — Dijo la pelirroja. —, serás una grandiosa madre y se que Thomas también hará un gran trabajo como padre.

El mencionado entró como si lo hubiesen invocado en ese momento. La rubia se mostró incómoda, más él pareció no percatarse de ello. — ¿Cómo está mi mujercita?, ¿Ya comiste? — Besó su frente y después acarició el vientre de su esposa.

— Estoy bien. — Respondió secamente. Anna prefirió inventar una excusa y dejarlos solos. Thomas intentó acercarse a ella para besarla, pero ella se alejó de él.

— Cariño, se que fui un imbécil, pero realmente lo lamento. — Habló Thomas. —, jamás volveré a hacer algo como eso, seré el mejor padre para nuestro hijo y haré que te sientas orgullosa de tenerme como esposo. Juro que nunca volveré a lastimarte.

— Sólo déjame tranquila, ¿Si? — Dijo Elsa. —, quiero descasar. — Él comprendió y la dejó sola. Elsa recargó la cabeza en su almohada y miró hacia la ventana preguntándose que estaría haciendo Hans en ese momento.

Nunca había deseado con tantas fuerzas que Hans estuviese ocupando el lugar de Thomas, de que fuera el Almirante quien acariciara su vientre mientras pensaban en posibles nombres para él o la bebé, le hubiese gustado saber cuál hubiese sido la reacción de Hans al decirle que estaba embarazada, y sobre todo no quería que Thomas estuviese presente el día del parto, realmente no lo quería.

Se incorporó sentándose en la cama. — ¡Gerda! — La mujer no tardó mucho en llegar. — ¿Podrías acercarme un poco de tinta y papel? Tengo que escribir una carta muy importante.

* * *

(Meses después)

— Su Majestad, él está aquí. — Ella asintió con la cabeza indicando a Kai que podía dejarlo pasar. La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse para dejar pasar al Almirante quien venía cargando una pequeña figura de madera en forma de locomotora.

— Creo que él aún es muy pequeño para esos juguetes, Hans. — Dijo Elsa. Hans sonrió y se acercó a besarla a ella y luego mirar con ternura al pequeño bebé de ojos verdes que lo miraba curioso. —, pensé que rechazarías mi invitación.

— Jamás me perdería de una oportunidad de estar con mis dos amores. — Habló el pelirrojo. — Ya extrañaba a este pequeñín, nuestro pequeño Jantzen. — Elsa sonrió. — Lo que me entristece es que no me hayas contactado hasta después del nacimiento, no tenías porque pasar por esto sola.

— No estaba sola, tenia a Anna, Kristoff, Gerda... — Dijo ella.

— Si, pero después de la muerte de tu esposo. Debí de haber venido en cuanto me enteré. — Dijo Hans. —, quería darte tu espacio y probablemente fue una mala decisión, debí estar aquí.

— Lo importante es que estás aquí ahora. — Dijo ella. — y créeme, desearía hacer lo nuestro público, pero creo que lo mejor es aguardar, se que lo de Thomas no es precisamente reciente, pero no quiero que inicien las habladurías, aún debo estar en periodo de luto.

— Fue tan desafortunado que no viviese para ver el nacimiento de Jantzen, ¿No crees?, después de lo mucho que esperaba criar a un niño. – Habló Hans. Elsa percibió cierto tono extraño en su voz.

— Fue un accidente desafortunado, si. — Dijo ella. —, sabes que yo no lo amaba, pero aún era mi esposo y fue algo, difícil. Aún más dadas las circunstancias de aquellos días. — Dijo haciendo referencia a su embarazo. —, creo que sigue siendo difícil, es decir, ahora tengo que hacer todo el trabajo como gobernante y además de eso, cuidar de Jantzen, no me malentiendas, adoro a mi pequeño, pero creo que he olvidado lo que se sentía dormir 8 horas al día.

— Bueno, dentro de unos meses o quizá un año, juro que te haré mi esposa y entonces podrás ponerme a hacer todo el trabajo que desees. — Comentó divertido el Almirante. —, no puedo esperar el día en que tu apellido sea Westergaard y entonces puedas dejar de usar el de tu esposo muerto.

— Si acaso eso fue una propuesta de matrimonio, ha sido la peor que alguna vez haya recibido en mi vida. — Rió la rubia antes de besar a su amado. Poco a poco las cosas en su vida iban mejorando, no le cabía la menor duda de que deshacerse de Thomas había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en su vida.


	4. Epílogo

**Endelig**

El invierno había llegado a Arendelle, tal y como todos los años la nieve se apoderaba de cada rincón del pequeño reino, sin embargo la mayoría de las personas parecían felices; principalmente los niños que no perdían oportunidad alguna para juguetear en la nieve.

En palacio todos parecían estar demasiado ocupados, algunos empleados deseaban terminar con sus labores rápidamente para poder pasar tiempo con sus respectivas familias, mientras que Elsa se ocupaba de sus labores como Reina; los cuales parecían aumentar con la época del año. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y un pequeño niño rubio corrió hacia ella con sus bracitos extendidos.

— Jantzen, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, cielo? — Preguntó amorosamente la rubia. Antes de que el pequeño pudiese responder; cierto pelirrojo hizo notar su presencia.

— Cierto Príncipe deseaba poder tomar un paseo en compañía de la Reina. — Dijo Hans haciendo referencia a su hijo. Elsa giró los ojos y solo se limitó a sentar al Niño en su regazo.

— Cariño, sabes que me encantaría. — Habló ella. —, pero justo ahora estoy muy ocupada, pero con gusto pasaremos la tarde juntos, ¿Esta bien? — El niño no ocultó su desilusión, sin embargo pareció comprender y aceptó el trato que le ofrecía su madre. —, mientras puedes ir a jugar con tus primos, escuché que irían a pasear en trineo. — Los ojos verdes del joven Príncipe se iluminaron y abandonó la habitación corriendo sin siquiera despedirse.

La Reina rió dulcemente al ver a su hijo alejarse, mientras que su esposo optó por cerrar la puerta para tener privacidad con su esposa. — Trabajar tanto podría afectarte, toma un descanso.

— Lo haré esta tarde. — Respondió ella. —, sabes que con la nieve vienen ciertos problemas que tengo que resolver, pero prometo que esta tarde seré toda suya e iremos a pasear a donde Jantzen quiera. — Su esposo la miró con detenimiento como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

— Pero esta noche, será solo para los dos, ¿Cierto? — Cuestionó con un tono de voz pícaro. Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco antes de reír divertida. La Reina de Arendelle acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo atrapó en un largo abrazo. — ¿Eso es un si, definitivamente?

— Eres imposible, Hans Westergaard. — Dijo Elsa antes de separarse de él para retomar sus deberes reales. —, los veré esta tarde, mientras deberías descansar, se bien que cuidar de Jantzen no es trabajo fácil y seguro te estuvo volviendo loco desde muy temprano, así que ve a dormir y retomar fuerzas para la tarde.

— Estoy bien. — Afirmó él. —, prefiero ayudarte, además, ¿Qué pensarán todos de mi si dejo a mi esposa haciendo todo el trabajo mientras yo solo ando de holgazán?, recién las habladurías sobre nosotros empiezan a disminuir, no quiero arriesgarme a que vuelvan.

— Ya ha pasado un tiempo considerable desde nuestra boda, se que aceptar tu propuesta en el primer aniversario de la muerte de Thomas no fue precisamente algo acertado, pero te culpo a ti por elegir ese día para proponérmelo. — Dijo ella. —, y muchos creyeron que fue algo apresurado de mi parte conseguirme un nuevo esposo tan "rápido", aún hay quienes opinan que debí guardar luto eterno a mi anterior esposo.

— Oye, sobre eso. — Dijo Hans en un tono más serio. —, creo que jamás pregunté realmente si tenías alguna clase de afecto hacia él, y cuando me enteré de su muerte no vine a verte, simplemente te di tu espacio, pero debí haber venido, insisto en que fue un error de mi parte. Su accidente debió tomarte por sorpresa.

— No me lo tomes a mal, Hans. — Dijo ella. —, pero de cierta manera fue un alivio para mi, claro que fue desafortunado lo que le ocurrió, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que nuestro matrimonio no era el mejor y teníamos nuestros problemas. Creo que jamás sabré con exactitud si yo sentí aprecio por él o no. Sin embargo, es cosa del pasado y bueno, ahora te tengo a ti, ¿No?

— Siempre me tuviste, copito. — La besó una vez más a pesar de que fue bastante obvio que a Elsa no le agradaban mucho esa clase de apodos que consideraba algo bobos. —, Te amo.

Ella le sonrió.

Su matrimonio parecía estar pasando por un gran momento a pesar de ciertas dificultades que habían atravesado, como el ser juzgados por todo el reino y algunos otros, por su propia familia; realmente Anna no lo había tomado muy bien al principio. Finalmente ahora parecían haber olvidado el asunto o quizá resignarse al matrimonio de ambos, además de que Hans había resultado ser un buen líder.

También estaba él hecho de que ambos estaban resignados a no tener más hijos, después de que Elsa había sufrido dos abortos, para ambos había sido difícil superar aquellos sucesos, en especial para Elsa, por lo cuál habían tomado la decisión de no seguir intentando.

— Entonces, ¿Por donde empezamos? — La voz de su esposo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La rubia le cedió una pila de documentos que debía revisar, mientras que ella tomó una carta al azar y su semblante palideció al reconocer el nombre. — ¿Todo bien? — Cuestionó con preocupación el pelirrojo, ella asintió con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie e inventar cualquier excusa para ausentarse un momento.

Una vez fuera del despacho abrió con poca delicadeza el sobre y leyó las palabras escritas en aquel papel. El ahora capitán de la guarda real si que había resultado tener la osadía de chantajearla con revelar la verdad acerca de lo que le ocurrió a su difunto esposo.

La rubia arrugó la carta con sus manos mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que tendría que encargarse de ese hombre que quería pasarse de listo, lo que había sido de Thomas tendría que permanecer siempre como un secreto.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hey! Aquí Wildy reportándose con esta especie de epílogo para este shortfic, ya para darle fin de forma definitiva (Ahora si xD), espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Realmente mi iPad ahora está lleno de diferentes versiones de los capítulos, escribí como tres versiones del epílogo, pero en fin ¡Aquí está! Finalmente y como nunca :p

Estoy en finales en la universidad y creo que me volveré loca, incluso estuve muy deprimida en halloween, realmente jamás había celebrado halloween hasta hace unos añitos atrás, que hacía fiestas con mis amigas de la preparatoria y pues todos los recuerdos que tenía de ese día eran felices, pero un tipo tuvo la genial idea de romper mi corazoncito de melón ese día y realmente quede muy desanimada y no quería hacer nada, así que entre esos dramas y la universidad hasta ahora tuve tiempo de terminar de escribir esto.

Espero poder leernos pronto.


End file.
